


A Moment Between

by Danypooh80



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danypooh80/pseuds/Danypooh80
Summary: On Omega, Garrus gets an unexpected reprieve during the heat of battle to ponder how he feels about Shepard, while Shepard gets a push towards the one she needs the most.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Looks like you could use a break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dream Across the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883375) by [Danypooh80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danypooh80/pseuds/Danypooh80). 



> This mini work is with the lead character from my story _A Dream Across the Universe_. If you're wondering, it takes place after Chapter 29 in that story.
> 
> I bit the bullet and finally put my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/danypooh80) back up- follow me if you want to send a message, share memes, post fic recommendations, and get previews of upcoming stories!

_ _

* * *

For the first time in a while, I didn’t know where I was. 

I wondered if this was what being a true Watcher was like and sighed- even if I disagreed, there was no arguing with Mom when she gave you an order. True to form, she was just as cryptic as ever, only telling me that she had a job for me. When I asked her for more information, her only advice was “try not to get shot” and “listen”. When I pointed out that her advice was as helpful as ice to an Eskimo, she simply smiled that infuriating smile of hers and gestured to the door, which meant ‘get the fuck out and go do what you’re supposed to do’. If I didn’t know she played the long game most days, I’d call her crazy. However, seeing as I also liked living, I hesitated to say something that just might make her take me out.

All I was given was a name and a snippet of a bio- _Garrus Vakarian, Turian male_. 

_Thanks, Mom_ , I thought as I stepped through the door. _I have no idea what I’m supposed to do here, but at least the two of us can share a proper introduction before I die._

Suddenly, the doors opened and I gasped as I looked around- this world was a war zone. Bullets were flying everywhere and I yelped, ducking behind a nearby planter, covering my head with my hands. It was hot, loud and dangerous here- immediately, I regretted every decision I had ever made up to that point and wondered what the fuck I had gotten myself into. Trying not to piss my pants, I glanced back at the door, debating if I could dart back through it and tell Mom that she’d made a mistake. But to my dismay, the door was closed- I wasn’t getting out of here till my job was done. 

To make matters worse, I felt the butt of a gun rest on the back of my head and I groaned- this was not someone who was expecting visitors to pop by for a fireside chat.

Instinctively I put my hands up, slowly turning around to face the owner of the gun and my eyes widened at the sight of the very tall, very angry looking alien with piercing blue eyes standing over me. Swallowing and hoping I could stop time fast enough if he decided to shoot, I gave the owner of the gun a bright, if somewhat strained smile. “Um, hi,” I said politely, waving one of my hands slightly. “You wouldn’t happen to be Garrus Vakarian, would you?”

His eyes narrowed and his mandibles twitched. “No one’s called me that in two years. Who are you and give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.” 

I backed away slightly, acutely aware that the hum in his voice sounded anything but friendly. “Because I’m supposed to help you and that would be pretty hard to do if I’m dead. But right now, if you don’t mind, a guy is running up that bridge with a very big gun," I said slowly, carefully pointing behind him, "so if you’d like to handle that so we can continue to chat-“

Before I could even finish my thought, he had whirled around, firing off a shot that knocked the man off his feet. “Thanks… though I wouldn’t have needed it if you hadn’t shown up.” He moved back to his former position, hoisting the large rifle over his shoulder and taking aim at the figures below, firing off one shot after another. “So,” he said between blasts, “you’re unarmed and human, not to mention you got past every system these mercs have been trying to blow through for days. Who are you and why are you here?”

“A lot of people seem to want you dead, Garrus,” I said carefully, crawling on the floor next to him and being careful to stay undercover. "Is this normal for you?"

“They want Archangel dead,” he replied simply as he fired off another round. “And if I go, I’m taking as many of them with me as possible.”

There was a loud bang on my right as a bullet embedded itself in the wall, and I let out a soft moan, praying that I wasn't going to die on my first mission. “Outside of you initially trying to shoot me, you’re being awfully calm about all of this,” I remarked, then I noticed movement from the right side. “There’s another one, three o’clock-“

“I saw it,” he replied. “The only logical supposition is that you’re a hallucination, so there’s no point in being upset about it,” he said simply as he took his shot, eliminating the threat with ease. “You’ll disappear or I’ll be dead- either way, it won’t matter.” He took aim and took down another form running up from the sides, then sighed. “Funny time to start hallucinating, though.” 

“I’m not a hallucination,” I insisted, ducking as a bullet whizzed past my head. “Personally, I can think of about a million other things I’d rather be doing than sitting here getting shot at with you.” He turned his head slightly to look at me and I smiled, holding up my hands. “No offense- I’m sure you’re lovely company under normal circumstances.” He shook his head slightly and I groaned- this was not going well. "Samantha Rutherford,” I said quietly, looking around. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Not the time to be exchanging pleasantries,” he said as he took another shot, firing on the troops below with deadly precision. “That still doesn’t answer why you’re here and how you got here.”

“How I got here is a long story that I don’t think I have time to explain,” I answered, staring at the door longingly. “But judging by the needles on the ground, I think I’m here to give you a break.” 

“Unless you have a way to go down there and tell them that it’s okay to take five, I don’t see how that’s possible,” Garrus said, lining up his gun to take another shot. “But thanks for thinking of me.”

I sighed. “You’re one of those, aren’t you?” 

His mandible twitched again, and this time I could sense that I had irritated him- not the best idea, considering I had already seen how good of a shot he was. “One of those what?” 

“Non-believer types,” I replied quickly. “If I can prove it to you, will you talk to me for a few moments so I can go home?”

“Whatever,” he answered, reloading his gun. “I don’t lose anything either way. So, how do you intend to prove this? Do you plan on going down there and offering yourself up as a distraction?”

“Nope, just testing something out- I don’t think I would have been sent here if couldn’t help you,” I said as I grabbed his arm. 

At the sudden contact, he let out a yelp of surprise, then his face took on an expression of awe as he realized that everything had gone quiet. “Spirits…” he breathed, looking around. “What the hell just happened?”

“I stopped time for a bit,” I replied proudly. “Like I said, you could use a break. Go on,” I said, gesturing to his bag. “I assume you still have something to eat in there, so use this time- eat.”

Never taking his eyes off me, he rummaged in the pack, fishing out what looked like a protein bar from the bag. “While I’m not sure if you’re a hallucination,” he said, inhaling the food in one bite, “I'll go with it, seeing as it’s the first time in days no one has shot at me.”

“So humor me,” I said, settling in on the ground. “Why are you out here and trying to kill yourself?”

“It’s not that I’m trying to kill myself,” he said finally. “I just don’t care if I live anymore.”

I cocked my head at him, staring into his bright blue eyes and trying to read him. They were so similar to hers it made my heart hurt- I had to look away. “Judging by the fact that you don’t have a way off this roof and you don’t have an infinite supply of bullets, I’d say it's the same thing.”

“Omega needed some housecleaning, so why not go on one last mission, do some good before the end?” He let out a small laugh, shaking his head and staring off into the distance. "Didn’t go the way I planned, though."

Confused, I stared at him. “Pardon my ignorance, but what’s Omega?” 

It was his turn to be confused- he made a sweeping gesture then looked back at me. “This planet. It’s lawless, hopeless. People prey on the weak and helpless, so I figured I’d do something about it. Besides,” he said with a sigh, "I’ve already lost everything and they didn’t even know... I never got the chance to tell them how I felt.”

“You want to join them,” I said, looking at his face for the confirmation I didn’t need. “But is that really what you think they’d want for you?” 

“Doesn’t matter what she'd want,” he said bitterly. “Shepard’s dead, end of story.” 

“Can you tell me about her?” I asked quietly. “She sounds like she had to be a pretty special person. Anyone who can inspire a powerhouse like you to take on a whole planet has to be a special kind of lady.” 

“Why do you care?” Garrus asked angrily. “What difference does it make? And how do you not know Shepard? Everyone knows her,” he replied with a sarcastic undertone. “She was the paragon of humanity, the first human Spectre. She saved us all and now she’s gone,” he said sadly. “That enough for you?"

“That sounds like how they talked about my sister,” I said sadly. “Hero, savior, blah blah blah. But that wasn’t all there was to her- she was amazing.”

“Go on,” he said, staring at me with those expressive blue eyes. “You’re right, they do sound quite similar.”

I laughed. “I mean, she was all the things that they said she was, but that wasn’t all- she was bossy, sarcastic, and I annoyed the shit out of her, but she loved me with all her heart. She would steal my food and work my last nerve, but she was loyal,” I said, feeling my eyes well up. “I was with her till the end, and I’d give anything to have her with me again.”

Garrus peered at me through his visor, and I squirmed under his intense gaze. From the way he was staring at me, I suspected he already knew the answer, but he was going to make me say it. “What happened to her?” 

"She died so that the man she loved wouldn’t have to,” I replied sadly. “She was the best of us, and without her… I’m just lost,” I sighed, wiping my eyes. “It feels like I’m adrift in a sea of stars.”

He didn’t respond- he simply looked away, then closed his eyes. “Hrmph… Maybe you do understand,” he said softly. “Shepard was… incredible,” he said. “Against all odds, she saved the galaxy, but she never lost sight of who she was. She made hard choices, but she didn’t let them define her. She treated everyone like family, human or not. She did what was right, not just what was easy… and she cared.” He opened his eyes, then stared at his gun. “I cared,” he said softly. “No matter what, I had her six and she had mine, without question."

“Shepard sounds like one badass lady,” I said softly. “I can see why you loved her.”

His head snapped up. “I never said-“

“You didn’t have to,” I replied. “You did- I can see it.” When he didn’t deny it, I smiled. “If you had the chance, would you tell her?” 

“Doesn’t matter,” he said, staring out at the frozen people on the walkway below. “I missed my chance.”

“I didn’t ask you that,” I chided softly. “I asked if you had the chance, what would you do?”

“I’d take it,” he said with no hesitation. “I wouldn’t hide how I felt for proprieties sake. I wouldn’t care what others thought- the only thing that would matter would be her.” 

When he spoke, I felt the branches shift and I smiled, realizing the impact of his statement, but I had to be sure. “In her honor, would you live? Would you fight to the last, just in case you had the chance to see her again?”

“With everything I had,” he responded. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do if it meant I could have her back.”

Realizing why Mom made me come here, I smiled. _Sometimes just having hope is enough_ , I thought. _Even when it seems like there’s nothing left, you can’t give up- you have to believe that there’s always a chance for something better_. “Thanks, Garrus,” I said, standing up and heading for the door, which had slid open again. “I can’t promise you anything, but I can say that I need you to fight to the last- Shepard wouldn’t want you to give up.”As I walked across the room, I turned to look at the weary Turian in the bright blue armor. “You know, I think I was sent here to tell you that.”

From the way the corners of his mouth plates twitched, I think he gave me the Turian equivalent of a smile. “I think I appreciate the snack more than the advice if it’s all the same to you.” He sighed, placing his rifle upon his shoulder again. “I guess it’s back to my favorite melody, huh?” 

I shrugged. “You could take a few shots before time starts up again… I won’t tell if you don’t. A few impossible shots might add to your legend, you know,” I said with a grin.

“Good point,” he replied, lining up a few shots that he might not have had the time to take otherwise. “I still think this is a weird hallucination, but if it isn’t… thanks for the break, Samantha.” 

“I’d say anytime, but I doubt I’ll see you again- Mom is weird like that,” I said with a laugh. “But either way, you’re welcome.” Pausing for a moment at the door and checking the threads, I reached out, then smiled. “Just hold out a little longer- I think you have some help on the way.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” he replied as time started again and the doors closed behind me. 


	2. Guide me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watcher finds Shepard on Omega

_ _

* * *

As soon as she saw Shepard exit the ship, Nia could tell that the woman was lost. 

When she leaned against the craft and glanced over at her, the Watcher could see the scars that crisscrossed her skin, the faraway look in her eyes, and the weariness in her soul. Though Shepard was giving orders to the man and woman with her, Nia could tell that she was barely holding it together, and when she scanned her thread, the Watcher could see that she was one decision from giving up- her hold on her reality was tenuous at best, but she was trying hard to push through it. _Shepard is a soldier through and through_ , Nia thought, _but she needs to remember that underneath her scars, she’s still a person._

_Her branches reach across the galaxy and her strings connect to so many worlds… one wrong choice and a world will die. One moment of doubt and the very stars wink out. You would think for a woman like this, we could give her a little more._

When she looked at her, she could see the shadow of death still clinging to Shepard- saving her team from the wreckage and being rewarded with a slow death in space, spending her last moments with her air being stolen and his name on her lips… _it's almost like drowning._

 _God, I hated dying that way,_ Nia thought. _No need to drag it out- I’d rather get it over and done with, thank you very much._

Nia felt a kinship with the woman who bore the weight of worlds on her shoulders- the Watcher had experienced enough deaths and enough lives to have a preference, but every time she came back, she had that same look that she could see on the woman’s face- _is it worth it?_

_For once, can we give her someone that will fight for her?_

Nia's daughter couldn’t get within two feet of this woman without being overwhelmed with the vastness of choice that radiated from Shepard's very core, but Sam could help in another way. No, Shepard was too important, and Nia would gladly offer her something that could ease her turmoil. Heroes often never got their due- they just got used up till there was nothing left, and she hated it. The Watcher had been sacrificed enough, and she’d long since gotten tired of simply watching- sometimes it was better to get involved, even if there’s a price to pay later.

_Since the world wants to give you nothing, I’ll help you find what you need most._

Unseen, she watched as Shepard and her crew entered Afterlife to look for Aria. While the brunette was pestering her about finding the scientist, Nia gently suggested she look into Archangel first. Sometimes, she found that people already knew the right answer- they just needed a push in the proper direction to get moving. Already she could feel that Shepard’s choices were leaning that way to start with, she just needed some encouragement- she was too lost to decide on her own. 

_Just a push, nothing more._

Sitting on a stool and taking a drink that had been ordered and instantly forgotten, Nia watched as the Spectre tried to gain information from Aria. To her dismay, she noticed that the Asari was tricky- guarded and a master of manipulation, Aria was hesitant to do anything that wasn’t in her immediate interest. She found herself growing dismayed with the curt behavior of the pirate queen, and considered letting her annoyance get the best of her, but she hadn’t lived centuries by giving in to every impulse- no, better to wait and find an opening. _There’s always something,_ she thought. _Everyone has a button- you just have to find it._

Taking a deep breath and watching a bit more, Nia could tell that the Asari was prideful, confident in her position and her dominance- she wanted Shepard to know that for all her achievements, she wasn’t in control here. Finding the proper thread to pull, the Watcher smiled a predatory smile and sipped her drink as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes- pride was something she could easily work with. 

While the Asari had strong branches of her own, she wasn’t Nia's concern- Shepard was the focus, so Nia took a moment to suggest to the Asari that she could gain the upper hand by divulging a little information. She only had to use a bit more force than she usually liked to get Aria to talk about finding Archangel, and she smiled and finished her drink while they talked, finding herself growing more and more amused by the Asari pirate queen as the conversation progressed. Maybe one day she’d come and have a conversation with Aria- those who thought themselves rich in information and secrets were a veritable buffet of fun for Nia, but she had other matters to attend to at the moment. 

Right now, she needed to make sure that the Spectre found her way home- everything else could wait. 

Finishing her drink, she set the empty glass on the table and followed the group, watching as Shepard made her way into the recruitment center and rolling her eyes at the patronizing way the recruiter treated her- they never seemed to learn that gender didn’t dictate weakness. It warmed her heart to see the woman handle the man, and she smirked when she saw Shepard turn away the eager young man at the door- she’d known that the woman wouldn’t let the boy do something so dangerous and stupid, but it was always nice to see your suppositions confirmed. 

Nia took a moment to watch as Shepard prepared to embark on a mission to hunt the very mercenary she was meant to find, in more ways than one. Brushing the woman's shoulder as she moved past, unseen, Nia brought up her memories of him. Unbidden, Shepard could suddenly see his blue eyes peering down at her, could hear herself chiding him for never taking his visor off, could remember looking over her shoulder to always see him at her six without question. Nia smirked to herself as the woman gave a soft shiver from remembering a friend from days long gone, and Nia gently pushed a thought to the forefront of Shepard's mind- _why didn’t you ever tell him how you felt?_

 _A small push, nothing more._  
\--

_Sometimes you have to break people to put them back together again._

As they stood between the moments, watching as the rocket approached, Nia gently prodded Shepard again, showing her not only what was, but what could be- she showed Shepard glimpses of him with her, of a life lived between the battles. In what would amount to be nothing more than a breath for the woman, Nia gave Shepard a rare glimpse into a life she could live if she allowed herself to make the choice that mattered most. 

_What do you want, Shepard?_ Nia prodded. _Forget what others will think- what do you want? Don’t you want a friend who will be there for you through everything? Don’t you want a partner that would follow you to hell and back without question, because they know you better than you know yourself?_

_I’ve seen your life, Shepard- your destiny is death and pain, a symphony of lies and half-truths, so give yourself one person that you can trust without question. He’s at your six- he always has been, always will be. Don’t you think it’s time you let him be more?_

_Since you’re too important to die, let yourself live._

Gently, Nia shifted the trajectory of the rocket, softening the impact of the missile heading for the two of them. While she knew she couldn’t stop things, she could change them just a bit. For the woman who would give her everything to a universe that didn’t deserve it, Nia would gladly pay the price- for too long heroes were expected to sacrifice for the greater good without thoughts of themselves, and that had to change. The Watcher was tired of playing by their rules- they made her, gave her this existence, took her life, stole her humanity, and her soul, but now it was time for a change. 

It didn’t matter how long it took- the Watcher had nothing but time. 

As she prepared to leave their world, she gave the woman one last push toward him, knowing that Sam had spoken with the Turian and given him a chance to see what was right in front of him all this time. 

_Tell him the truth, Shepard, and he’ll always guide you home._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a weird little drabble set off in the ME universe with two of my OC Characters from my other two series, The Team Mage Chronicles (Dragon Age) and Waiting at the edge of forever (Outer Worlds). I love these two and I love how Nia has the ability to just absolutely wreak havoc!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
> Short comments  
> Long comments  
> Questions  
> Constructive criticism  
> “<3” as extra kudos  
> Reader-reader interaction  
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (i get it- I’m socially awkward sometimes and get stuck in a niceness portal and can’t figure out how to leave a convo), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond. Kudos also work too!


End file.
